


Ready and Waiting

by NightingGa1e



Category: DRAMAtical Murder, allmate high au - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightingGa1e/pseuds/NightingGa1e





	Ready and Waiting

"Hey, I'm home--"

"In the bedroom!" Kanin's voice echoed as Berta sneered lightly, pulling his shoes off. Tossing his bag over the couch he tramped towards the back of their apartment, a little too eager to see his boyfriend. Stepping inside the frame the sight he was greeted with was definitely not disappointing.

"Ooh, Pink today," his eyes traveled over Kanin who lay propped up against their pillows in a pink jumper with a cream sweater tucked underneath. Homework was strewn across the end of the bed while he fucked around on a portable hand held. Stretching his stockinged-legs a bit he glanced up at the large boy who had just entered, stretching a little more seductively as he did so. "Teasing now? Are you done?" Berta's eyes scanned over the papers on the bed and Kanin nodded.

"Yeah, how about you?" Kanin powered down his device, setting it against his chest as he settled into the bed more, calves splitting as his knees came together. Still, Berta could catch a light glimpse of pale pink panties from beneath the skirt, and glimpse was all he needed.

"Mm yeah, the test wasn't as hard as I thought, teach went easy on us," he climbed onto the bed, eyes transfixed on that bit of fabric he had seen as Kanin started to spread his legs more, letting him settle between them. Berta's fingers took a careful path, running from his ankles up over the soft fabric of the sheer thigh-highs he wore. "Although I'm thinking of something that's going to be much harder, soon--"

"You're right, I can see it coming up right now," Kanin smirked lightly, reaching out and running a hand over the nice new buldge in Berta's pants. He could already feel his own skirt starting to tent as Berta's fingers got dangerously close to the elastic about his legs. Shivering heavily, he leaned back, indulging in the sensation, "fuck, I've been thinking about your how good your hands would feel all day--"

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed by how easy you split for me, how bad do you want it?" He pressed in, fingers splaying over the silk underwear that was now being strained. He could feel Kanin's breathing hitch under him as their bodies met, tracing his jaw with gentle kisses before his lips met Kanin's ear. "Beg for it."

"Jesus christ Berta, I already stretched myself out before you got home put a condom on and just fuck me--" he squirmed slightly under him, playing it up just a bit, although he had indeed prepped before hand "I-I want to be sore--" Kanin shuddered, gripping onto the boys sweater as he pressed in closer. He felt his hands hot on his thighs as they began to tuck his panties down. Enough to expose him under his skirt, but not enough to let him do anything.

Gripping his thighs tightly he shifted between them, silent as if egging him on with his sluggish speed. Kanin knew his game, a familiar dance that got him everytime and never failed to piss him off. "Fuck me hard, Berta, leave the goddamn skirt on and the thigh highs if you want, don't even take off your pants but put your dick in me, I need it--" he was starting to breath heavier, just thinking about the sensation was enough to really get him going, and Berta's weight on him was more than a good helping to push him along.

"Good...I want to make you sore, but you have to say please," Kanin closed his eyes as Berta growled those words into his ears. Whining he could feel Berta start to undo his own belt, fitting in underneath that skirt as he exposed his own length. He took a hand from underneath and fiddled around in the pocket on Kanin's jumper, scoffing lightly as he found the condom he'd already suspected would be there.

The smaller boy's whines and needy cries were enough to drive him crazy, but he wanted to take this slow. The slower he went the hotter Kanin became, the more fussy he grew as his desperation rose. He knew Kanin would do whatever he wanted just to cum quickly, but even then he wasn't entirely ready to give the boy that satisfaction.

"P-Please," Kanin whimpered, pulling Berta's head close again, "please, fuck me, Berta," his voice was so small, yet dripped with impatient need as he attempted to grind his hips up toward Berta. The stronger boy held him down as his hands finished with the condom and roamed back up the skirt that was so delicately hiding both of their erections.

Pulling the panties to his knees Berta hoisted his legs up enough, skirt flipping up to expose Kanin. Sitting back a bit to make sure he was going in right he stopped to enjoy the view, the smaller boy flushing under his gaze. Not nearly as much from embarrassment as from frustration.

"B-Berta--!" He struggled to split his legs farther, the panties around his knees only allowing for so much leeway as Berta pushed his legs against his chest, settling his tip against the entrance beneath. He could smell the sweet lube he'd used probably not a half an hour before he got home. So he really had prepared.

"God, Kanin, how thirsty were you?" He chuckled, pressing a kiss against Kanin's lips as he rocked his hips gently against him, making the boy whine. Not daring to push in just yet, no matter how easy it would be for him. “Mm, I guess that’s a dumb question, how about I make your day dreams come true then,” he murmured into his ear, finally pushing in with a quick, sudden thrust.

Kanin let out a yell as his toes began to curl, fingernails digging deeper into his boyfriend’s arms. He shuddered heavily, moan wavering and tapering off as he felt the solid warmth of Berta filling him to the brim so suddenly. Thanking whatever god there was that he hadn’t sunk in slowly like Kanin had expected, he attempted to rock his hips against Berta. This time, being held down once again.

“Beeertaa--” he groaned into the thick neck provided him as he clung closer, waiting for the boy to move. All he could feel was the vibration that came from the barrel of a chest as Berta let out a deep laugh, finally starting to move. Kanin was already precumming as he melted around the large boy’s length. Begging him more and more with each slow, agonizing thrust to pound harder, faster, this wasn’t the sore he had been asking for.

Still, Berta took it in stride, shuddering himself as he grit his teeth gently. He held onto Kanin tight, pushing in deep and pulling out nearly all the way each time. The smaller boy always had trouble with patience, no matter how many times he tried to take it slow.

“Use me, Berta,  please-- ” still begging, he hit a nerve as he asked to be used. Berta stopped for a second, Kanin only whining more as he asked him what he was doing. Only to be silenced a moment later as Berta changed his pace completely. Finally he was giving Kanin what he had asked for, thrusting in hard and deep, quickly as the boy was pushed farther into the pillows.

“Ah--aH--!” Kanin cried out as Berta grunted into his ear, his orgasm already right around the corner as Berta drew both heavy pain and pleasure from him, Kanin eating it up. All he could managed were choked gasps and surprised moans and the occasional first syllable of Berta’s name as the boy pounded into him over and over. He knew this wouldn’t be their last round of the night, not if he was truly going to be left sore. Yet when climaxed, back arching as he came hard into the fabric of the skirt flipped up onto his chest, a deep, warm satisfaction overcame him, a long moan escaping his throat as he rode it to completion.

Berta kept going, thrusting into him as he clung on with what strength he had left until the boy tensed sharply, shuddering into slumping against him. Breathing erratic as they both began to take steps to calm down.

“S...sore enough?”

“I could stand to be sorer…” Kanin laughed softly, Berta snorting as he buried his face in the smaller boy’s neck.

“Figured as much…turn over, I want that sweater off too.”

“Mm, now you say please.”

“Please?”

“Okay, eat me out a little first.”

Berta laughed, “I was hungry for a bit of bun anyway.”


End file.
